Bad Boy Allen
by o0oFreyao0o
Summary: Allen nunca dejo el orfanato cuando era un niño. Por lo que no conoció a Mana y tampoco fue maldecido por él. Nunca existió un 'Allen Walker'. Entonces que pasara con él ¿cuándo lo envíen a la orden oscura? Además ¿cómo resultara esto?
1. Inicio

_Antes de comenzar la historia, me gustaría aclarar que esta historia NO ES MIA, repito esta historia NO ES MIA, solo llego a traducirla del inglés al español porque la historia me parece muy buena. El nombre original de la historia es "bad boy Allen" y su autora es "Yan Luna4373", quien me dio el permiso para traducirla =). Si quieren leer la historia les dejo solo tienen que agregar al link de fanfiction la extensión de "s/6656514/1/Bad_Boy_Allen". __Gracias =D._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Resumen: Allen nunca dejo el orfanato cuando era un niño. Por lo que no conoció a Mana y tampoco fue maldecido por él. Nunca existió un 'Allen Walker'. Entonces que pasara con él ¿cuándo lo envíen a la orden oscura? Además ¿cómo resultara esto? ¿como será la orden oscura con este 'Allen'? ¿No parece ser tan inocente o sí? Muchas preguntas vienen a su mente.**

**Advertencia: La autora agrega que no es responsable del DGM, que los personajes pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino.**

**Nota de la Autora: La historia tiene a todos los exorcistas para cuando llega Allen. Incluyendo a Miranda, Mei Ling,y los demás. Incluso el general Cross. Si no entienden algo háganlo saber y tratare de explicárselos.**

"Traigan al monstruo a mi oficina", ordeno el director del orfanato.

A los pocos minutos un joven adolescente ingreso a la oficina. Link, lo observo detenidamente. Se encontraba sucio, parecía estar sin emociones, tenía los ojos azules claros, y se encontraba vestido de harapos. A diferencia de otros niños de hecho. Se encontraba cubierto de moretones y rasguños. Incluso tenía algunas heridas que parecían muy serias, pero lo que le llamó aun más la atención fue que su brazo izquierdo se encontraba completamente cubierta, no podía observar siquiera una pequeña cantidad de su piel.

"Señor Link, este es el monstruo que estaba solicitando. ¿Está seguro que lo quiere a él?" – pregunto con frialdad el director del orfanato.

Link lo fulmino con la mirada durante un instante. "Como se lo he mencionado el es un apóstol de Dios. Usted debería de entenderlo como un partidario de la Orden. Ahora solo cállese. Firme todo lo necesario, porque nos iremos enseguida de aquí". Dijo Link con toda la calma posible que pudo reunir.

A medida que el muchacho lo siguió a la estación del tren Link observo que no llevaba nada con él. Así que Link se detuvo en una tienda de ropa para comprarle algo con que vestirse decentemente. "quiero escoger un poco de ropa… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – pregunto Link.

El chico lo miro y luego miro alrededor buscando algo de ropa lo suficientemente pequeña para él. No paso mucho tiempo para que el eligiera. Link se sorprendió que no escogiera algo caro. Acaba de conseguir un par de pantalones marrones, con una camisa blanca y un par de guantes. "Ve a cambiarte, iré a pagar en este momento. Y desecha toda la ropa vieja que llevas puesta" – dijo Link.

Cuando el niño se alejo, Link se acerco al mostrador para pagar por las ropas. La razón por la que eligiera ese lugar era porque el propietario conocía la existencia de la orden oscura. "Ah Link! A pasado bastante tiempo. Supongo que ese chico es otro exorcista." Dijo un hombre de 20 años alegremente.

"Si, el es David. Quiero que coloque la cuenta en la ficha de la orden. Estoy seguro que vio lo que compramos así que lo dejare que se encargue de todo"- respondió Link formalmente.

Link observo al adolescente de vez en cuando, una vez que subieran al tren. Tenía curiosidad por saber porque no hablaba. Todo lo que hacia el chico era mirar por la ventana, sin embargo agradecía la paz. El tiempo paso rápidamente llegando a la orden sin ningún problema.

Una vez dentro le asignaron una habitación, además de llevarlo a conocer las instalaciones. Mientras caminaban Link le menciono que tendría que pelear para proteger la inocencia incluso si su vida corriera riesgo, debía de protegerla. A pesar que el muchacho lo escuchaba, su expresión no cambio en lo absoluto. El único problema era que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre él.

Link decidió llevarlo a la cafetería donde pensó que hablaría un poco mas con los exorcistas que llegarían en un momento.

Komui estuvo ayudando para la reunión de los exorcistas en la cafetería. Y aunque no hizo mucho, trajo a algunas personas. Incluso algunos buscadores y del equipo científico. De modo que cuando abrieron las puertas las miradas de todo se centraron en los recién llegados. "Supervisor komui, he traído a otro exorcista. Ya lo he registrado sin embargo aun quedan datos que se deben de llenar mientras dure su estancia" dijo Link , mientras caminaba con el muchacho a través de la gran sala.

"¿En serio? Qué bien ¿Cuál es su tipo de inocencia?" – pregunto un hombre chino, mientras un robot se dirigía al muchacho deteniéndose frente a él.

Kanda tomo la iniciativa destruyéndolo antes que provocara algún tipo de accidente. Komui no reacciono mucho, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Y observando al recién llegado.

"Que extraño". Dijo Link.

"Entonces, ¿qué sabes de él?" pregunto Bookman sentándose frente a los jóvenes exorcistas. Sorprendiendo a todos por su aparición.

"Nacionalidad Británica. Este niño ha sido un huérfano desde que nació. Ha sido transportado a través de 20 diferentes orfanatos desde la edad de 3 años. Eso es todo lo que sé. El chico no quería hablar... "Dijo Link, incluso sorprendiéndose a si mismo por la falta de información.

"Pobre muchacho". Murmuró Lenalee.

"¿En serio? Ningún nombre o la edad?" preguntó Komui desconcertado.

Link asintió con la cabeza. Una niña de alrededor 12 años con traje de exorcista se acerco al muchacho. Cuando trato de tocar su mano izquierda, el muchacho se movió tan rápidamente provocando que ella no pudiera tocarlo. "enano, no sobrevivirás ni siquiera un mes"- dijo Kanda sin rodeos.

El rostro del muchacho se veía muy enojado después de escuchar a Kanda. "Oh Yuu logro reaccionar, y se ve muy enojado"- comento Lavi.

Kanda reacciono rápidamente intentando cortar la cabeza de Lavi con Mugen. "Ja ja ja! , no me podrás dañar" – dijo riéndose Lavi.

Una de las chicas observo al muchacho detenidamente y sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente. ¡TU! Lo señalo acusadoramente ante todos.

"¿Qué pasa Mei Ling?" preguntó Krowley.

"Lo vi en una de mis premoniciones hace unos años. Era de mi edad y casi fue asesinado por alguien en la calle. Nadie siquiera trató de ayudarlo. Todos ellos se quedaron mirando como si quisieran que fuera... asesinado " respondió Mei Ling deprimida.

Casi todo el mundo se le quedó mirando. El muchacho simplemente encogió el hombro derecho restándole importancia al asunto. "¿Cómo podía actuar como si no fuera gran cosa? ¿Cómo es que no se sorprendió incluso que Mei Ling sabía?" murmuró Miranda.

"¿Qué pasó con el otro guante?" le preguntó Link, observándolo.

El muchacho lo sacó de su bolsillo mostrándoselo. "Debe haber algo malo con su brazo izquierdo". Pensaron todos cuando vieron que solo movía su brazo derecho. "¿Cuál era su velocidad de sincronización?" Pregunto el general Yeagar.

"82%", contesto Link.

El muchacho comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, pero sin cambiar en algún momento su expresión. Era como si no le importara nada. El general Cross se acercó a él. Por alguna razón, estaba interesado en el niño. "¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?" -Preguntó Cross y el humo de su cigarrillo se acerco al rostro del muchacho

"..." No respondió nada.

"¿Cumpleaños?" continuo Cross.

"..." otra vez silencio.

"¿Tu edad?" volvió a preguntar Cross.

"..." El muchacho no contesto nada.

Finalmente, Cross se acerco a un mas observándolo detenidamente percatándose de las lesiones que tenia, a pesar de ser menor de edad.

"¿Qué pasa con todos los cortes y moretones?" Pregunto el general Cross al Link.

"Los tenía antes de que lo conociera, pero por alguna razón todos en el orfanato lo llamaban monstruo, o el hijo del diablo. No sé cuál es la razón en sí de todo ello." Respondió Link.

Lenalee se sintió perturbada por lo que acaba de escuchar, se acercó a él y le tendió la mano. "Hola, soy Lenalee Lee. Soy una exorcista, y he estado aquí durante mucho tiempo. Tengo 16 años. ¿Y Tú?" Le preguntó Lenalee sonriendo.

El muchacho observo su mano preparado para cualquier cosa. La sonrisa de Lenalee disminuyo al observar su reacción. "¿Alguna vez le diste la mano a alguien? ¿O alguna vez te presentaste?" le pregunto Lenalee.

Aun así el muchacho no quiso responder y los reunidos allí empezaban a pensar que no volvería a hablar. Marie prestó mucha atención a los latidos cardiacos del recién llegado y se dio cuenta que estos eran diferentes de la expresión de su rostro. "Tiene miedo Lenalee." le dijo Marie.

"¿Eh? No hay nada que temer. ¿Es que hay algo que te molesta?" le preguntó Lenalee.

"Él probablemente está asustado de la cara de Yuu. Siempre con un constante ceño fruncido. Apuesto a que si las miradas mataran todos estaríamos muertos." dijo Daisyia en voz alta y riéndose entre dientes.

Antes de Kanda lograra hacerle algo, Daisyia se encontraba lejos de su alcance. "Cobarde". Dijo Kanda.

Tan pronto como el muchacho estuvo cerca, el general Cross trató de agarrar su brazo izquierdo. El chico se movió justo a tiempo y le dio una patada entre las piernas. Todo el mundo se quedo mirando en estado de shock. "De ninguna manera..." susurró Lavi.

"Eso debió de doler" dijo Suman asombrado.

"¡Nunca me toque maldito! O lo matare!" Dijo el muchacho con una gran cantidad de odio en sus ojos que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

El chico se veía completamente inocente. Así que ¿por qué fue así? Cross hizo una mueca de dolor. "Así que puedes hablar. Ahora contesta las preguntas malditas". Exigió Cross acercándose aun más.

"Vete al infierno". Respondió el muchacho.

Cross observo su brazo izquierdo. "¿Por qué ocultas el brazo izquierdo de tu nueva familia?" dijo el general Cross realzando la palabra familia.

"Nunca consideraría a alguien de aquí como mi familia. Yo no necesito a nadie. Estoy bien por mi cuenta!" dijo el muchacho elevando en cada palabra su voz.

"Tranquilo hijo. Sólo queremos conocerte" dijo el general Tiedoll tocando suavemente su hombro.

El niño le golpeó la mano y dio un paso atrás alejándose del general. Sus ojos se volvieron sombríos mientras cogía su brazo izquierdo. "Nadie me quiere en su familia y mucho menos quieren saber sobre de mí. Yo soy un demonio ¿lo recuerdas? No tengo ningún propósito, y detesto a todos tanto como ellos me detestan. Me han rechazado toda mi vida. ¿Por qué debería cambiar ahora? "Contesto el muchacho tan fríamente que ni siquiera Kanda se podía comparar con él.

* * *

><p><em>Con esto termino el primer capítulo de la traducción, si encuentran errores me disculpo por adelantado, y agradezco mucho a la autora del fic por permitirme traducirlo para que todos puedan disfrutarlo. Bueno al menos como yo lo disfrute al leerlo =D.<em>

_Nos vemos._

_Freya._


	2. Un nombre

_Antes de comenzar la historia, me gustaría aclarar que esta historia NO ES MIA, repito esta historia NO ES MIA, solo llego a traducirla del inglés al español porque la historia me parece muy buena. El nombre original de la historia es "bad boy Allen" y su autora es "Yan Luna4373", quien me dio el permiso para traducirla =). Si quieren leer la historia les dejo solo tienen que agregar al link de fanfiction la extensión de "s/6656514/1/Bad_Boy_Allen". Gracias =D_

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Boy Allen<strong>

**Capitulo 2**

**Un nombre**

Todos quedaron asombrados por las frías palabras del recién llegado. Quedando congelados en el misma posición donde se encontraban. Nadie sabía qué hacer o que decir. Lenalee sintió un nudo en la garganta la cual trato de desaparecer sin lograrlo, estaba completamente nerviosa sin saber la razón exacta. Después de algunos minutos recuperando la capacidad de mover sus pies, camino en dirección al muchacho.

Al oír pasos acercándose hacia él, el muchacho no hacía más que estremecerse a cada paso entonces levanto la mirada. Lenalee al observar su reacción no hizo más que detenerse a medio camino mirándolo directamente a sus ojos, encontrando en ellos tristeza, miedo y soledad. "Lenalee creo que deberíamos dejarlo solo un momento. Vuelve aquí" –dijo Lavi, tratando de llevarla nuevamente al grupo.

Cuando Lenalee regreso con el grupo, el muchacho volvió su mirada al suelo sintiendo recorrer a través de todo su cuerpo un dolor inexplicable. "¿Bueno ahora que estás hablando porque no nos dices tu nombre?"- le pregunto Komui con una voz suave.

El muchacho levanto la mirada directamente hacia Komui, provocando que este retrocediera automáticamente. Al observar esto Cross soltó un suspiro "Vamos a tener que hacer esto de la manera difícil" – dijo de manera tranquila.

"Cross no me digas que piensas pelear contra este muchacho, solamente lograras matarlo" –dijo el general Cloud en su susurro a los oídos de Cross que lo tenía al lado.

"No tenemos elección. Tiene que recibir una buena lección. Además de una mujer trató de ser amable con él y ni siquiera observo la belleza de su rostro." –contesto Cross.

"Link no puedes obtener un perfil más adecuado sobre él?" preguntó Reever mientras se acercaba al grupo.

"No nos dicen nada, además de los simples hechos que conocemos. Aparentemente, no se tomaron el tiempo necesario para escribir el nombre o siquiera día de su nacimiento. No había nada en su historial médico tampoco. Eso es todo lo que tenemos. "dijo Link.

"¡Ese no es un orfanato de verdad! En el orfanato se supone que se debe cuidar a los niños como si fueran los suyos. No importa qué tipo de niño se trate." gritó Emilia enfurecida, ella había aprendido ello desde que trabajaba en un orfanato

Cross observaba a todos detenidamente. Los exorcistas sintieron lástima por el muchacho al escuchar lo que Link menciono. Incluso Bookman sentía lastima por él. A pesar de todo a Kanda no parecía no importarle. . . no mucho al menos. Después de unos momentos, todos los ojos se fijaron en el general Cross que caminaba lentamente hacia el muchacho.

El muchacho retrocedía a cada paso que daba Cross, retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared. "¿Qué pasó con personalidad de ser alguien poderoso? Al parecer, solo se trata de una simple máscara que esconde a un enano" dijo Cross provocándolo nuevamente

Cuando Cross se encontraba a un pie de distancia intentó sujetarlo nuevamente por el brazo izquierdo, sin embargo en su lugar recibió un puñetazo en la cara. El muchacho estaba enojado y como no iba a estarlo luego de escuchar como hablaban de él, además de mirarlo de esa forma. El general Cross, sin embargo no lo tomó tan bien y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Lo siguiente que observaron todos fue una pelea entre ambos, entre el general y el muchacho.

Mientras luchaban muchas mesas fueron destruidos y se formaban grietas en las paredes cuando el muchacho fue empujado contra la pared. Intentaron detenerlos antes que fuera muy tarde y destruyeran todo el lugar sin embargo ambos fueron muy rápidos. El muchacho era pequeño, pero era fuerte y tan rápido como cualquiera de los exorcistas. Cuando los demás exorcistas se interpusieron en el centro de la sala, bloquearon los ataques de Cross y el muchacho, con la ayuda del general Yeargar.

El general Yeargar detuvo al general Cross y, Lavi y Kanda se mantenían tras Lenalee para protegerla. A pesar de que lograron detener al muchacho este había recibido muchos golpes. "Ya está bien de la General Cross! Él no está en condiciones de pelear contra un general!" Grito Lenalee.

El general Cross se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar a Lenalee. El no podría resistirse ante la petición de una hermosa mujer. El general Yeargar le permitió finalmente dejarlo en libertad y de la Cross se quedó mirando al chico que estaba nuevamente observando al suelo. Tras ello Lenalee se dio la vuelta observando al muchacho. "¡En cuanto a ti! ¡Eso fue algo estúpido! Comenzaste con todo. Ahora, por favor cálmate y habla con nosotros. Somos tu familia ahora." Dijo Lenalee con voz calmada.

"Hey el muchacho se detuvo. Lenalee quizás seas la única a quien pueda hacer caso." dijo Lavi mientras sonreía.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza mostrando su rostro con una sonrisa malvada. Murmurando algo que nadie podía escuchar. Marie logro oír solo un poco, pero no pudo descifrar lo que decía. "¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?" Lenalee le preguntó mientras lo observaba.

El muchacho se acerco hacia Lenalee, susurrando a sus oídos "Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, maldita bruja." -Le susurró.

Esta vez, fueron muchas las personas capaces de escucharlo. Marie, Komui, Lavi y Bookman. Komui podría haberlo matado en ese mismo momento, pero había sangre que goteaba de la boca del muchacho y una herida que no podía ver detrás de su camisa sin embargo la sangre estaba manchando la camisa blanca. Observaron también un charco de sangre bajo el muchacho, no se habían percatado que el estaba sangrando desde el momento en el que la pelea había terminado.

Los ojos del muchacho se encontraban ahora entrecerrados, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que perdió el conocimiento, desmayándose en aquel instante. "¡Llévenlo a la enfermería!" ordeno Link.

A pesar de estar enojada con él, Lenalee lo recogió y activando su inocencia lo llevo al hospital en pocos minutos. La enfermera en jefe se lo llevó con ella y desapareció con unas pocas enfermeras que fueron con ella. Lenalee se sentó en los asientos de la sala de espera, preguntándose por qué era tan cruel. Al principio pensó que solo era un chico tímido e inocente. No podría haber esperado esa reacción.

Lavi, Komui, Link, y algunos otros exorcistas llegaron al hospital, a ver a Lenalee entraron y se sentaron a su lado en silencio. "No vas a decir nada hermano." Dijo Lenalee finalmente después de un largo silencio.

"Qué, ¿por qué iba a hacer eso?" le preguntó Komui.

"Sé que le oíste insultarme justo hace unos momentos." Lenalee declaró.

Komui miró a Lenalee. Ella estaba muy preocupada por él . "Yo no creo que pueda hacerle daño de todos modos. Parece que ha sufrido bastante." Komui le dijo en voz baja.

"Sólo vamos a tomar todo esto con tranquilidad. Tener paciencia y esperar a que cambie de comportamiento por si mismo" Dijo Lavi..

"* Suspiro * Él ya sabe cómo luchar. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es activar su inocencia, pero Leverrier no quiere que él tenga a un general como maestro de este muchacho." Dijo Link saliendo del tema.

"¿Qué? Pero todos los exorcistas deben ser educados adecuadamente por un general. Esas son las nor-" dijo Komui tratado de argumentar, pero fue interrumpido por Link.

"¡Lo sé! Estas son las reglas, lo sé, pero órdenes son órdenes. Central quiere algo de él. No sé qué, pero sólo vamos a entrenar con los demás en la sala de entrenamiento o dejarlo entrenar solo. Nosotros no necesitamos hacer aun mas conflicto dentro de la Orden especialmente ahora con los Noé, que casi ya han despertado los 13. Ahora sólo tenemos que hacer lo que ordeno Leverrier " dijo Link con firmeza.

"¡Cara de dos puntos!". Bromeó Lavi sobre Link.

"No me llames así!" gritó Link.

"D.. Hacer. .. Parece que va a ser al.. ¿De acuerdo?" Miranda tartamudeaba.

"Estoy seguro de que estará bien Miranda". dijo Chouji.

Después de una hora la enfermera se acercó al grupo que se encontraba de mejor de ánimo. Cuando se percataron de su presencia todos guardaron silencio, esperando que ella hablara. La enfermera suspiró cansadamente, no parecía estar de buen humor. "Estoy segura de que tienen conocimiento de los rasguños y moretones que presenta en su rostro." Comenzó a decir la enfermera.

Cuando todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza, continuó. "Me temo que ha sido herido en el estómago y algunas heridas más repartidas por todo su cuerpo. Algunas eran bastante graves y la gran mayoría se encontraban infectados. Después de revisarlo cuidadosamente pude observar que tiene varias lesiones de diferentes causas como si hubiera sido torturado. Presenta heridas como de golpes de un látigo y algunas otras cosas que no pude reconocer bien. Además he descubierto que sus lesiones no fueron debidamente atendidas. Este joven ha debió de cuidar de sus lesiones por sí mismo para encontrarlo en este estado, por el momento no puede ir a cualquier misión por ya que podría causar más daño a su cuerpo .También tengo que pedirles que lo mantengan vigilado por si acaso. Aun cuando puede caminar es mejor que se quede aquí por el resto del día. ¿Alguna pregunta? "Dijo la enfermera.

"¿Qué quiere decir que fue torturado?" preguntó Lavi con mucha curiosidad.

"Pues alguien ha tenido que ocasionarles ese tipo de lesiones. A menos que se les infligiera a sí mismo." dijo con tristeza la enfermera.

Lenalee no se sentía a bien después de escuchar a la enfermera. Alguien habría estado abusando del muchacho y eso explicaba el por qué actuó como lo hizo. A medida que entraban en la habitación Komui fue detenido por la enfermera. "Komui, tiene algunas cicatrices también. ¿Quién era él, con o donde estaba antes que lo encontraran a él... Las lesiones que tiene son viejas y nuevas, y parece que las ha estado recibiendo desde que era sólo un niño. Le aseguro que puedo decir que su cuerpo se ve como el cuerpo de un exorcista después de estar aquí durante años. "Comento la enfermera con extrema seriedad observando a Komui.

Komui no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Diablos, ni siquiera saben cómo reaccionar. Todo lo que podía hacer era estar allí. "Cuando el vaya a combatir trate de mantenerlo alejado. Él es mentalmente inestable." Agregó la enfermera.

Después de escucharla Komui la dejó y fue a la otra habitación donde estaban ya todos, y sus miradas siendo dirigidas al brazo izquierdo del muchacho, de hecho Komui no pudo evitar hacerlo también. "Su inocencia esta en el brazo es del tipo parásito" dijo Komui.

"¿Es por eso fue llamado loco? ¿Todo porque su brazo es diferente? El color rojo con una cruz verde seguramente no se ve sano, pero aún así. "Eran los diferentes pensamientos de los exorcistas. El muchacho se agito por breves momentos mientras dormía, sin embargo no fue suficiente para despertarse. No estaban seguros de estar contentos o molestos por eso. Sólo que no sabían si podrían manejar su carácter allí mismo.

Después de un rato, los demás exorcistas prefirieron retirarse, quedándose en la habitación sólo Lenalee y el muchacho. Lenalee se quedó observándolo detenidamente sin apartar la mirada de el, su mirada fue desviándose hacia las heridas que tenia, preguntándose constantemente como es que las habría conseguido. Estuvo tan concentrada en ello que no se había percatado que el muchacho ya se encontraba despierto. Cuando trató de levantarse ella meneó la cabeza. "Quédate quieto. Estas herido y tienes que descansar." le dijo Lenalee con calma.

Sin embargo el muchacho decidió no escucharla y cuando se puso de pie. Ella lo empujó con suavidad para no hacerle daño. El muchacho trato de evitarlo sin embargo, un dolor inimaginable apareció repentinamente a través de todo su cuerpo. Dándose por vencido inmediatamente y volviendo a acostarse en la cama. "¿Por qué estás aquí, acaso me estas cuidando?" -Le preguntó al tiempo que ocultaba su brazo izquierdo.

"Tú eres parte de nuestra familia." le dijo Lenalee como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Tch, yo no soy un miembro de su familia maldita sea. No me importa un comino las personas de aquí." Menciono el muchacho de manera ruda y fría, dejando a Lenalee entristecida..

"Dale tiempo". Murmuró para ella misma.

Miró por la ventana que estaba cerca. El atardecer era precioso. "no tienes que ocultar tu brazo izquierdo." Por primera vez el muchacho quedo sorprendido ante las palabras de los demás.

Él la miró con los ojos bien abiertos cambiando rápidamente su reacción y mirando su brazo izquierdo. Apenas podía moverse estaba practicamente paralizado. "Tú eres una desgraciada no lo trato de ocultar. Además hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero. Ahora solo déjame en paz." Dijo en voz baja el muchacho.

"Esta es la primera vez que no gritas algo. En cuanto a mi nombre, es Lenalee. Ya te he dicho eso." murmuró Lenalee mientras miraba su pecho.

Realmente estaba cubierto de heridas, y el carácter del muchacho había cambiado nuevamente. "Como te dije maldita desgraciada, voy a hacer lo que quiera." Repitió de manera aun más fría.

Ahora fue el turno de Lenalee para fruncir el ceño. "Deja de llamarme así!" le gritó Ella.

Oyeron pasos que se acercaban hacia ellos. Lavi, Mei Ling, Timothy, Emilia, y Komui venían a revisar que es lo que sucedía para que escucharan los gritos de Lenalee. Además que se encontraban preocupados de cómo iría reaccionando el muchacho, pronto la habitación se lleno nuevamente tanto de exorcistas como dl equipo científico.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Johnny.

"Nada. Allen sólo se niega a decir mi nombre." dijo Lenalee resumiendo el problema.

"¿Allen?" preguntó el niño.

Lenalee jugueteó con los dedos. "Sí. El nombre te queda, ¿sabes? Así que, ya que no tenías un nombre que se me ocurrió uno. Allen suena perfecto para mí. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?" dijo Lenalee con timidez y un poco de ganas de ver lo que otros pensaban.

"Sí, sí! Se ajusta al brote de soja!" dijo Lavi entre sonrisas.

'Allen' la mano derecha del muchacho se retorcía con la irritación de ser llamado brote de soja, pero se detuvo un recuerdo vino a la mente.

_"Allen". dijo Una niña de unos 9 años._

_"¿Qué?" le preguntó una versión más joven del muchacho._

_"Después de pasar tiempo contigo me di cuenta de un nombre para ti. Allen. El nombre es perfecto para Ti" le sonrió la niña._

_Una expresión de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro. "Allen… yo…yo…me gusta el nombre. Gracias." El muchacho le dio las gracias._

_"¡No!" gritó el muchacho cuando parte de la sangre se roció sobre él._

_"Al... Len" se desvanecía la voz de la niña._

_"¡Estás loco! Casi la matas!" gritó un hombre._

_"Demonio". Dijo una mujer mientras lo empujaba._

_"El monstruo asesino "– le grito alguien mientras caminaba por el pasillo al día siguiente._

_"¡Eres un demonio! ¡Muere!"_

_"demonio, bestia, monstruo, el diablo." Los niños cantaban._

_"Allen no los escuches "le dijo la niña. Estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando él se alejó._

_"¡Cállate! ¡No tengo un nombre! ¡Déjame en paz!" Y escapó de ella. Con las voces de los otros resonando en su cabeza._

"hola… ¿hay alguien en casa?" dijo Timothy agitando la mano delante de la cara de 'Allen' .

'Allen' golpeó la mano de su rostro. Timothy sólo le dio una mirada de que no le molestaba. "Entonces, ¿qué piensas de este nombre?" le preguntó Komui.

"..." Él no respondió.

"Chst, no le importa." dijo Kanda en voz alta.

El general Tiedoll le lanzó una mirada. "¿Por qué?" -Le preguntó le muchacho

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó Lenalee 'Allen'.

"¿Por qué te importa? ¿Sobre todo después de ver mi brazo?" Dijo lo suficientemente algo para que todos lo escucharan.

Lenalee se sentó a su lado y le sostuvo la mano izquierda. Esta acción le sobresaltó. "Porque somos una familia ahora. Si este brazo es la razón por la que nadie te ha gustado o por qué actúan de la manera en que lo hacen, entonces tu y otras personas pensaban que eras un monstruo, no sé mucho acerca de juzgar a las personas. Pero esto es sólo un brazo, claro que es diferente, pero básicamente es lo mismo. Además, si tener un brazo con un aspecto diferente te convierte en un monstruo entonces todos nosotros los exorcistas somos monstruos. No todos tienen una deformidad o aspecto extraño de las partes del cuerpo, pero tenemos habilidades diferentes Allen. Lo único que veo en ti es una persona sola y asustada, buscando a alguien que lo entienda. Vamos a escucharte y cuidarte, tendrás una casa y una familia donde el exterior no importa de todos modos, lo que importa es su corazón. ¿Qué es lo que hay en tu interior Allen?" le dijo Lenalee.

Allen parecía desconcertado. Sólo una persona había dicho lo mismo anteriormente y la había perdido. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero se fue debajo de las mantas y gimió suavemente. No hablaron mucho, pero todos a su alrededor sonrieron exceptuando a Kanda. "Lo que sea. No me importa cuál sea mi nombre" Allen dijo en voz baja.

"Allen entonces" murmuró Komui.

* * *

><p>=D aquí el segundo capítulo, quería agradecer sus comentarios pues me alegraron mucho, ya que es la primera vez que hago una traducción espero al menos que sea buena.<p>

Kurousagii , AkiranoSabaku y por sus palabras.

Y con respecto a la edad de Allen es casi de la misma edad de Lenalee, pero se mostrara mas adelante su edad.

Gracias, nos vemos =D

Atte: Freya.


	3. Llegar a conocerte

_Antes de comenzar la historia, me gustaría aclarar que esta historia NO ES MIA, repito esta historia NO ES MIA, solo llego a traducirla del inglés al español porque la historia me parece muy buena. El nombre original de la historia es "bad boy Allen" y su autora es "Yan Luna4373", quien me dio el permiso para traducirla =). Si quieren leer la historia les dejo solo tienen que agregar al link de fanfiction la extensión de "s/6656514/1/Bad_Boy_Allen".Gracias =D._

* * *

><p><em>Antes de continuar con la traducción tengo que disculparme por la demora, se ha sido mucho tiempo y es que tuve algunos problemas. Desde ahora hare una traduccion mas rapida para que puedan disfrutar de este gran fic =D.. nos vemos<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Llegar a conocerte**

Trascurrió una semana desde que Allen llegó a la orden. Él no hablaba ni siquiera salía de su habitación, se pasaba todo el día en ella. Era incluso peor que Kanda, porque ni siquiera salía a comer. Así Lenalee, Lavi, o quien se encontrara libre era el encargado de llevarle la comida. Y aun ello, el no abría la puerta de modo que dejaban la bandeja en la puerta. Cuando no había nadie Allen tomaba la bandeja para meterla a su habitación y cuando terminaba de comer la colocaba nuevamente en la puerta.

Él no entendía a esas personas, se encontraba contento de que fuera aceptado por una vez, pero no les diría eso. Luego, cuando fue nombrado Allen, estuvo a punto de llorar. Por ello se escondió bajo las mantas donde las lágrimas comenzaron a caer silenciosamente. Todo ello lo hacía sentir feliz, pero el dolor todavía estaba dentro.

_"Esa chica me recuerda a Larae, incluso se parecía un poco a ella.__No importa de todos modos.__Así que esta es la inocencia. Eso explica por qué mi brazo parecía una garra plateada antes, pero ¿Por qué cambia? "_ pensaba Allen mientras miraba su mano de color rojo y las uñas negras de los dedos. Cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta, se puso rápidamente su guante y se levantó de la cama, acercándose a la puerta. _"¿Por qué alguien está aquí en este momento?__No es ni siquiera cerca de la hora de cenar.__¿Por qué incluso traen mi comida?__Puedo ir por ella yo mismo, pero no quiero dejar a mi habitación tampoco.__Lo que sea. " _ pensaba Allen pero se detuvo al oír una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

"Allen. ¿Quieres venir? Vamos a tener una reunión ahora mismo y nos gustaría que vinieras. Va a ser divertido y llegaras a conocer a todos. Tal vez incluso pueden llegar a conocerte un poco más, mientras estas con ellos. "dijo la voz de Lenalee.

"Si pequeño enano. Va a ser divertida la reunión". Dijo la voz irritante de Lavi.

En la frente de Allen una vena comenzó a palpitar indicando molestia, pero no respondió. Se quedó sentado en su escritorio y puso la barbilla en la parte superior de su mano." Allen?" volvió a decir Lenalee.

Cuando recordó que la perilla de la puerta se encontraba abierta empezó a ponerse de pie para cerrarla, pero ya era tarde Lavi y Lenalee habían entrado en su habitación. "Sabía que tenía que haber cerrado la puerta." pensó Allen. Lenalee lo miró de arriba abajo, después que su otra ropa encontrara cubierta de sangre le habían conseguido un nuevo conjunto. Sin embargo, había elegido ropa oscura unos Jeans negros y una camiseta del mismo color con unas vendas que bajaban a través de su brazo izquierdo hasta que llegó a sus manos donde tenía unos guantes, pareciendo ocultar algo, pero no dijo nada.

Lavi se le acercó y le sujeto el brazo, mientras lo arrastraba a la cafetería. Allen comenzó a gritar y Lenalee se rió por la escena. Ella sólo esperaba que hablara como lo hizo ayer, pero sabía que no ocurriría nada malo. "Si no vas a ir, entonces te llevaremos allí con fuerza. El exorcista Evey tiene que estar ahí. Además tenemos que conseguirte un equipo de exorcistas." le dijo Lavi.

Allen finalmente logro librarse del agarre de Lavi y caminó junto a ellos. No estaba de humor para lidiar con ellos y sabía que nunca le dejaría en paz si no iba. Por lo que sólo esperaba que no tomara mucho tiempo. Después de unos minutos estaban en el interior de la cafetería. A medida que se acercó a la zona donde estaban los exorcistas, muchas personas les dieron la bienvenida.

"Allen! Es agradable verte fuera de tu habitacion." Dijo Komui con alegria.

Todo el mundo le sonrió sin embargo Allen no devolvió la sonrisa. Él simplemente tomó una silla vecina y se sentó.

"¿Cómo te va Allen, está todo bien? Le preguntó Krowley.

"Bien, supongo." Respondió Allen.

"Eso es bueno saberlo." le dijo Lenalee.

Kanda observo su brazo izquierdo el cual aun lo mantenía oculto, era obvio que todavía no se fiaba de ellos por completo. Cuando Allen miró Kanda este giro la cabeza en otra dirección."Ahora que ya estás fuera podemos presentarte a todo el mundo. Como sabes soy Lavi y esta es Lenalee, entonces, el samurai es Yuu, pero es posible que prefiera que los llames Kanda. Esta también Miranda, Marie, Daisyia, Timothy , Emilia la tutora de Timothy, y Mei Ling . Oh y me olvide del Panda! " comenzó a presentar a todos Lavi cuando Bookman le pegó.

Bookman miró a Allen. "Usted me puede llamar hombre Bookman jóven".

"Bueno, vamos a terminar las presentaciones. El supervisor es mi hermano mayor, Komui. Este es Krowley y Suman. ¿Entiendes?" Pregunto Lenalee asegurándose que supiera a quien pertenecía cada nombre ya mencionado.

"Entonces, están los generales Zokalo, Tiedoll Froi, Nyne Cloud, Cross Marian, y Yeagar Kevin. Por su rango por lo que suelen general antes de sus nombres. Son todos exorcistas, excepto mi hermano. También están los del departamento de ciencias son Reever, Johnny , Russel, y Tapp. Y puedes llegar a conocer a los demás poco a poco ". dijo Lenalee terminando.

Todo el mundo le dijo hola a excepción de unos pocos, llegando al silencio durante un rato hasta que Timothy rompió el silencio. "Entonces, ¿qué Allen cuáles son tus hobbies?" preguntó Timothy.

"Hobbies?" repitió Allen.

"Las cosas que te gustan hacer." explicó Reever.

Allen parecía que estar pensando realmente durante un rato hasta que encogió de hombros. "No tienen ninguna." respondió finalmente.

"No te gusta jugar, leer o algo asi? ¿Alguna vez?" le preguntó Lavi.

"No me gusta repetirme lo que ya dije." declaró Allen hace ligeramente enojado.

"Vale, vale! No tienes porque enojarte pequeño enano " dijo Lavi.

"¡No me llames así!" gritó Allen.

"Lavi ya basta. No necesitamos otra pelea." ordeno Komui.

Por alguna razón todos se sentían incómodos alrededor de Allen. Él era diferente y mucho más como Kanda, pero había algo mas en él. Después de unos momentos de silencio Allen habló. "Si no vamos a hacer algo más me voy." les dijo Allen con voz ronca.

"No, no, no, no! Simplemente no hemos decidido qué hacer. Sólo queríamos llegar a conocerte y... demás cosas." Dijo Lavi, manteniendo a Allen, en su lugar.

"Da igual deja ir al brote de habas de una vez" le dijo Kanda a Lavi.

Allen escucho que alguien lo llamo brote de habas entre los presentes, volteándose enojado dijo "Deja de llamarme así, idiota retardado!"

"Vete al infierno". Replicó Kanda.

"Por lo menos no me veo como una chica que podría ser confundido" replicó Allen.

Ahora era el turno de Kanda para enojarse, desenvaino a mugen dispuesto a atacarlo con ella cuando un manto blanco lo detuvo. Kanda se alejo rápidamente mientras miraba a Allen atentamente quien se encontraba diferente tenia puesta una capa blanca al igual que una máscara. Trató de deshacerse de él y nada funcionó.

Komui se acercó y lo observó. "Hmmm... Te ves como un payaso." comentó finalmente Komui.

A Allen no le gusto esa declaración, pero se contuvo de golpear Komui. "Yo odio a los payasos". Dijo muy disgustado.

"¿Qué? ¿No le gusta la gente del circo? Eso es ridículo! A cualquier persona normal le gusta el circo y los payasos son los mejores!" dijo Lavi perdiendo los estribos de alegría.

"Sí, pero en caso de que no te has percatado maldito conejo no soy muy normal." Le contesto Allen con voz fría.

"¿conejo? Eso es como Yuu me llama en la mayoría de veces." Dijo Lavi.

"¡No me llames por mi nombre!" le grito Kanda a Lavi observandolo.

Al volver la mirada a Allen vio como su inocencia se desactivaba, sin embargo Allen y Kanda se miraban directamente soltando chispas entre su mirada. Casi todo el mundo en la sala se encogieron preocupados de lo que podría pasar y si alguien incluso saldría lastimado. Lenalee cuando se acercó y golpeó a ambos en la cabeza."¿Quieren los dos detenerse de una vez? ya basta! Estamos entre amigos y tienen que respetar ello." Dijo Lenalee enojada a ambos.

"¿Quiere callarte de una puta vez?" murmuró Allen lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo oyeran.

Lenalee dejo de hablar al escucharlo, se encontraba triste nuevamente la habia rechazado. ¿pero qué has dicho Allen, que le has dicho a Lenalee?- grito Komui enojado

"Ya me ha oído. ¿O usted esta sordo o algo así?." Repitió Allen.

Automáticamente Komui presiono un botón y Komurin atravesó las paredes. Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar escapando "¡Ahhhh!" – todos corrian en diferentes direcciones.

Los que no gritaban solo maldijeron por lo bajo al observar aquella escena ya conocida por muchos. "tenemos que encerrarlo! El supervisor Komui tiene un complejo de hermana por ello actúa así" dijo Johnny.

"si lo que dices es real, no debería preocuparse por unas cosas tan simples debería hacerle usar una falda un poco más larga. Quiero decir que si ella se inclina esta a un centímetro de distancia para mostrar el culo . " dijo Allen.

Ahora Lenalee era quien se estaba enojando, mientras el general Cross se estaba riendo en el suelo. Allen estaba a punto de irse cuando Lenalee le dio un puñetazo en la cara y el robot fue destruido por el general Yeagar y Kanda. Todos se encontraban en silencio ahora. Allen se levanto del piso e iba irse de nuevo cuando Lenalee se agarró el hombro.

"Allen di mi nombre, di Lenalee o de lo contrario…". dijo Lenalee mientras monstraba una sonrisa siniestra.

Allen le devolvió la mirada con una mirada aburrida. "¿O qué? Trataras de seducirme esa mirada, lo siento pero esas cosas no me interesan." Dijo Allen soltándose de Lenalee.

Lenalee se quedó enojada no sabía porque se comportaba asi, pero de todos modos no se rendiría. "Bueno, dos pueden jugar a tu juego Allen". Dijo Lenalee volviéndolo a sujetar mientras lo arrastraba de nuevo a su asiento.

Allen se sorprendió, nunca en un millón de años, que se espera Lenalee reaccionara así. La cara de Allen mostró pura ira y conmoción. Él no sabía cómo reaccionar. Así que sus labios estaban en una línea firme. Lavi rió suavemente para sí mismo. La cara de Allen no tenía precio. Kanda por su parte solo hizo una mueca.

"Al ... Allen, so.. solo tranquilízate ... ¿de acuerdo?" Miranda tartamudo a causa de su nerviosismo.

Allen no dio respuesta. Ahora Lenalee se sintió un poco terrible. . Sabía que no sería capaz de jugar a este juego, su voluntad se rompería antes de que ocurra. "Así Allen... ¿Alguna vez has tenido un amigo antes que nosotros?" dijo Mei Ling para romper el silencio.

Todos miraron a Allen, quien tenía una mirada de shock. No pasó mucho tiempo para cambiar su rostro al de una mezcla de sentimientos. Incluso se puede sentir la culpabilidad de una vez sintió. "No." Respondió Allen con voz amarga.

Algo en su voz les dijo lo contrario. Mucha gente sabía que estaba mintiendo. "Estás mintiendo enano". Dijo Cross en voz alta.

"¿Por qué iba a mentir acerca de eso?" dijo Allen.

"Debido a que te sientes culpable por algo , además de lamentarte. Las emociones son claras como el día para la gente como nosotros. Si no nos dices la verdad eventualmente lo averiguaremos." Respondió el general Cross.

"Tch". Allen se quedó en silencio después de eso.

Cuando la reunión terminó Allen se levantó dispuesto regresar a su cuarto. "No tienes hambre?" le pregunto Krowley.

"Si tienes que comer." añadió Tapp.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar el grupo. "No." respondió Allen.

De repente se escuchó un gruñido proveniente de su estómago. Al escucharlo Lenalee se rió. "Creo que tu estómago no está de acuerdo." dijo Russel.  
>Allen volvió la cabeza en el otro sentido avergonzado. Lavi le tomó la mano y lo arrastró a la cocina. "Oh, hola! ¿Qué tal? Que van a querer hoy?" dijo Jerry alegremente.<p>

Allen se quedó mirándolo como si estuviera loco. "Voy a hacer lo que quieras." dijo Jerry.

"Vaya pidelo que quieras Allen, Jerry es un experto cocinero". Lenalee dijo.

"Tengo una gran apetito y me refiero a gran apetito." Dijo Allen.

"Eso está bien. Tenemos un montón de comida". dijo Johnny.

Allen se acercó al mostrador y ordenó, pero su voz era tan baja que sólo Jerry y, por supuesto, Marie, podían oír. "¿Está usted seguro de que puedes comer tanto?" -Preguntó Jerry asombrado.

"Yo le he dicho que tengo un gran apetito pero si usted no quiere hacer la comida me voy ahora mismo." Dijo Allen nuevamente enojado.

Jerry fue a su cocina y empezó a preparar todo lo que Allen había pedido. Cuando termino coloco la comida sobre una bandeja dándoselo a Allen quien encontró una mesa vacía para sentarse. "Al... Allen! Eso es mucho ¿no crees?" dijo Lavi observando la gran cantidad de comida que estaba frente a Allen.

"Claro que lo hare." Dijo Allen entre bocado y bocado.

Mucha gente al verlo sintió como que iban a vomitar, pero mantuvieron la compostura. Cuando Allen terminó toda la comida le preguntó a Lavi dónde colocar las bandejas quien simplemente señalo un punto en la esquina de la habitación y los puso allí. Esta vez, cuando Allen trató de salir. Nadie lo detuvo.

Allen paseaba por un largo tiempo hasta que pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido, entrando en pánico pero como este no daba con su personalidad decidió disimularlo. Así decidió caminar hasta toparse con alguien.

Y fue a Reever a quien vio acercarse con una gran pila de papeles. "Hey Allen pensé que estarías en tu habitación. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo Reever preguntado curiosidad por saber por qué no estaba en la cama.

Era casi la medianoche. Prácticamente todo el mundo estaba en sus habitaciones durmiendo o tratando de ir a la cama. "Yo... Eh.." trado de decir Allen sin palabras.

"Te has perdido verdad? las personas se pierden aquí por un tiempo cuando llegan. Ven Te llevaré allí iba en esa dirección de todos modos." le dijo Reever mientras caminaba en la dirección de Allen acaba de llegar.

Después de diez minutos llegaron a la habitación de Allen y Allen entró sin decir una palabra. "De nada". susurró Reever.

**En la Oficina de Komui ...**

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas de él hermano?" le preguntó Lenalee.

"Es curioso, pero él se esconde de muchas maneras de nosotros, tengo la sensación de que va a ser difícil de manejar. Aunque si Kanda deja de llamarlo brote de habas o algún otro corto, en realidad podría llevarnos bien. Tal vez." suspiró Komui, frotandose las sienes.

"¿Qué pasa con nuestras misiones? Ha pasado un mes. Si nos quedamos aquí algo malo va a pasar. Además tenemos que conseguir la inocencia." le preguntó Lenalee.

"Voy a enviar a Lavi y Allen en una misión de recuperación de mañana. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es traer el trozo de la inocencia de un grupo de buscadores. ¿No debería ser difícil." respondió Komui.

"¿Qué hay de su inocencia?" pregunto Lenalee cuestionada.

"Es activa, pero mantener un ojo sobre él. No estoy seguro de si él puede activar o si lo hizo que, debido a Kanda." Komui respondió.

"Tal vez fue su instinto." sugirio Bookman.

"Tal vez". Komui murmuró.


	4. Misión

_Antes de comenzar la historia, me gustaría aclarar que esta historia NO ES MIA, repito esta historia NO ES MIA, solo llego a traducirla del inglés al español porque la historia me parece muy buena. El nombre original de la historia es "bad boy Allen" y su autora es "Yan Luna4373", quien me dio el permiso para traducirla =). Si quieren leer la historia les dejo solo tienen que agregar al link de fanfiction la extensión de "s/6656514/1/Bad_Boy_Allen".__Gracias =D._

**Capítulo 4******

**Misión**

_"¿Allen tienes algún sueño?"__Larae preguntó.___

_"¿Un sueño?"__ pregunto __Allen.___

_"¡Sí! Como si tuvieras un deseo, ¿cuál sería?"__respondió Larae.___

_"Uh... Supongo que sería ser aceptado en una familia." respondió Allen.___

_"Aww... Ves que no eres tan frío como todo el mundo piensa! Ayer me estuvieron llamando como un bicho raro sin embargo la gente puede cambiar."__dijo Larae emocionada.___

_Allen miró hacia otro lado.__"Tonterías. Por eso no me gustan las chicas."__dijo Allen mientras cruzaba sus brazos.___

_"Si no vas a decir mi nombre por lo menos empieza a decir amiga en lugar de chica."__ordenó Ella.___

_"Hmph! hago lo que quiero."__respondió Allen.___

_Allen rodo los ojos de imaginarse a si mismo actuando como Larae quería, mientras Larae estaba oliendo una flor.__Allen sonrió al observarla, pero ella lo miró.__"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"pidió Allen quitándose su máscara durante un momento.___

_"Acabas de hacerme una Allen".__ Dijo Larae mirándolo__.___

_Allen la miró asombrando y Larae se rió.__"Qué lindo Allen! Además estoy bromeando. Adelante ¿cuál es tu pregunta?"__dijo Larae.___

_"¿Por qué estás siempre conmigo? Al salir conmigo estás perdiendo amigos. Ahora a nadie le gusto ni a las hermanas, ni al director de y te podrían juzgar y castigar por ello."Le dijo __Allen mientras la miraba a los ojos.___

_"Hmmm.. Porque quiero un verdadero amigo. Tú eres una buena persona y un día mostraras tu verdadero yo, aquel yo que es feliz. Además me recuerdas a mi hermano mayor antes que muriera. "respondió Larae.___

_"Larae, ¿dónde estás? Larae!"__gritó Allen corriendo por toda la ciudad.___

_"Allen!"__gritó Larae a lo lejos.___

_Poco a poco Allen llego hasta un callejón donde allí mismo Larae estaba en manos de un hombre con un cuchillo en su cuello. Allen no sabía qué hace la lluvia comenzó a caer empapándolo rápidamente, entonces corrió hacia ellos.__"¡VETE, DEJALA!"__ gritaba __Allen.___

_Más escenas similares atravesaban su mente rápidamente hasta que un disparo se escuchó.__La sangre cayó sobre Allen cubriéndolo con ella se volvió para ver Larae con temor en el suelo, dio un paso y se arrodilló a su lado haciendo caso omiso de sus heridas.__"La…Larae?".__-le susurró.___

_Levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.__"Al... Len".__dijo Ella mientras su voz se quebraba.___

_Poco a poco su mano cayó al suelo.__Larae se encontraba sin vida, y las lagrimas de corrian una tras otras por sus mejillas.__"Estoy tan. .. lo siento.. Que no podía pro.. No pude protegerte Larae".dijo Allen tratando de ordenar sus ideas._

**La realidad...**

Allen respiraba muy rápido y al tratar de levantarse se cayó de su cama. Estaba sudando incluso pelo se le pegaba a él, no dejaba de jadear ya desde el piso."No de nuevo. Esto se está poniendo tan jodidamente irritante." dijo Allen enfadándose, para luego calmarse.

Era de madrugada y el sol estaba llegando apenas a lo largo del paisaje. Allen se levantó para mirar por la ventana, a pesar de que tiene una casa ahora había algo que no lo hacía sentir bien de hecho lo molestaba. Pero se alegró de no tener que lidiar con los orfanatos nunca más. Abrió la puerta de su habitación para dar una vuelta quería olvidar todo de modo que salió rápidamente sin mirar siquiera, encontrándose con Lenalee. "¡Qué bueno que estás despierto Allen!". Dijo Lenalee en voz baja dado que Allen había caído encima de ella.

Allen miró a sus ojos, aquellos ojos violetas que se encontraron con sus ojos plateados, al percatarse miró a la otra dirección, Allen se alejo rápidamente de ella y se sentó en el suelo mientras se levantaba. Cuando ella estaba de pie se levantó también. Entonces Lenalee lo miró. "¿Estás bien? Estás sudando hasta la muerte." dijo Lenalee.

"Claro que estoy bien, acabas de decir lo obvio. * Suspiro * No importa de todos modos." le dijo Allen.

"De hecho Allen, Komui quiere verte en su oficina después de terminar el desayuno tenemos una misión" le informó Lenalee antes de irse en dirección a la cafetería.

Allen la siguió para no arriesgarse a perderse de nuevo cuando llegaron unas pocas personas estaban allí. Allen se acercó a la barra después de Lenalee, Jerry amablemente les dio la bienvenida. "Lenalee! Allen! Me alegro de que estés aquí, porque ahora puedo cocinar con todo mi corazón para Lenalee y para Allen sobre todo! ¿Qué quieren desayunar?" pregunto Jerry.

"Lo de siempre por favor." respondió Lenalee mientras Allen le pasó una larga lista de alimentos.

Al llegar a su comida se sentaron con todo el mundo mirándolos. "Eso es tener un compañero de gran apetito." dijo Lavi apareciendo de la nada.

Allen casi se ahogó con su comida, pero logro esquivar el problema y continúo comiendo rápidamente. "Whoa,¿ donde se fue toda la comida? Recién acabas de comenzar a comer y ya ha desaparecido la mitad de la comida en menos de tres segundos!" gritó Lavi.

"No lo digas tan alto que me duele la cabeza." Dijo Allen en voz alta.

"Entonces, ¿dime donde se fue toda la comida pequeño enano?" pregunto Lavi repetidas veces.

Miró a Lavi como si fuera estúpido. "Es la cosa más obvia del mundo idiota " finalmente respondió.

Cuando las pilas de bandejas fueron retiradas Lenalee, Lavi y Allen se dirigieron a la oficina de Komui durante el camino Allen no dijo nada. La gente lo saludaba, enviaba guiño, hacia arco, o lo miraba fijamente pero él no mostraba reacción alguna solo seguía caminando. Al momento de llegar Allen se encontraba aburrido, pero al ver que Komui dormía plácidamente eso le trajo un poco de entretenimiento. Pues oyó comentar sobre la forma en que lo solían despertar y pensó que sería bueno para probarlo de primera mano.

Así que en vez de detenerse, caminó hacia él y empezó a susurrar en su oído. "Tu hermana está embarazada estúpido." mintió Allen con total calma.

Komui se levantó casi instantáneamente y se acerco a Lenalee a toda velocidad sin observar siquiera al resto "¿Cómo pudiste Lenaleeee! ¿Cómo podría traicionar a tu hermano así, ¿quién es? Contesta! ¿Fue Kanda? No, yo apuesto a que fue Lavi es un mujeriego al igual que el general Cross! O tal vez fue el mismísimo general Cross!" comenzó a decir Komui divagando sin cesar.

Lenalee se sonrojó de vergüenza y a la vez de enojo. Lavi había huido detrás de Allen por miedo a que Komui lo asesinara. Lenalee Observo a Allen, sabía muy bien que lo había hecho a propósito , tan solo para divertirse."Allen". Murmuró.

Cuando Komui se dio cuenta de que ella dijo el nombre de Allen se tapó la boca con ambas manos deteniéndose de repente. "Al... Len. No, ni siquiera ha estado aquí un mes. Y... Y él es tan... Cruel." lloró Komui sobre el hombro de Lenalee.

"No hermano, no estoy embarazada." le dijo Lenalee abrumada.

Komui levantó la cabeza. "Tú no lo estas?" murmuró Komui.

"No estoy embarazada Allen mintió para lograr despertarte y ver tu reacción." explicó Lenalee tratando de mantener la calma.

Allen tuvo que admitir que esa escena resulto hilarante y no podía dejar de sonreír mostrando aquella sonrisa siniestra. Komui tosió en el puño y comenzó a explicar la misión como si lo anterior no hubiera sucedido. "Lavi, Lenalee y Allen. Ustedes tres irán a nuestra antigua sede para recuperar la inocencia de un grupo de buscadores. Además habrá otros supervisores que los estarán esperando. Deben tener cuidado pues ha habido reportes de algunos Noé que se encuentran activos por esa zona, deben estar en guardia". Komui les informó sobre su misión.

"Sin embargo, Allen no sabe cómo activar su inocencia de buena gana." comentó Lavi.

"Sí nos dimos cuenta de ello, sin embargo mientras un akuma, un Noé, o algo o alguien que la inocencia reconozca como oponente, se activara por sí misma y podrá protegerse a sí mismo. No va a hacer lo mismo con los seres humanos normales, como los buscadores y los aldeanos regulares, ya que nos puede matar si lo hace. Ni se te ocurra tratar de pelear conmigo acerca de de si Allen puede ir o no, sé que es muy pronto y que él es sólo un novato, pero los supervisores de la rama quieren reunirse con él y los de arriba desean que vayas. Si te hace sentir mejor puedo agregar Kanda al equipo el sabe acerca de la misión " respondió Komui.

Todos se volvieron a ver Kanda en que acaba de ingresar puerta."Yuu!" gritó Lavi con gran alegría, como si se tratara de una niña.

Kanda no tenía que advertirle pues mugen ya estaba en la garganta de Lavi "Lo siento Kanda." dijo Lavi, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

"Mejor" dijo Kanda.

"Así que ahora somos cuatro de nosotros. ¿Qué pasa con el boleto extra? ¿lo tendremos que com " Lenalee no termino de hablar porque Komui le sonrió ya ha respondido a su pregunta.

"Aquí están los boletos espero que todos estén allí en 15 minutos. Cada uno de ustedes tiene un golem. Ellos han sido manipulados para que podamos ver todo lo que ocurre y estar en contacto en todo momento. Así es como vamos a supervisar que los exorcistas a partir de ahora. Kanda, Lavi y Lenalee pueden ir. Me gustaría hablar a solas con Allen" Dijo Komui.

Los exorcistas asintieron y se fue a recoger sus cosas."Allen te voy a dar el equipo necesario para un exorcista, sin embargo me gustaría que lleves un poco de mas ropa extra, toma dos equipos. Creo que te van a gustar los trajes son de manga larga y no tendras que vendar tu brazo constantemente "- dijo Komui.

Allen se limitó a mirarlo. "¿Estás bien Allen?" le preguntó Komui con mucha preocupación en su voz.

"¿Va a dejar de hacer preguntas idiotas en algún momento? Es muy molesto! No me he muerto, ni siquiera estoy medio muerto. Me encuentro perfectamente bien. Mi único problema es que no me dejan en paz ni un solo segundo!" , dijo Allen.

"Lo siento, sólo estamos preocupados. Normalmente no envío mas de un equipo a menos que estés herido o algo así. Es sólo que-" Komui se vio interrumpida por un portazo.

_Él sonrió y se rió entre dientes ligeramente.__"Otro Kanda, pero algo es definitivamente diferente.__Él encaja más o menos a pesar de ser sólo un niño debe tener la misma edad de Lenalee o al menos estar muy cerca a su edad cuando vuelve tendremos que confirmarlo.__Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es averiguar por qué su voz sonaba terriblemente la noche anterior como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. _Pensó Komui.

"Vuelva a la trabajar!" ordenó Reever mientras caminaba, sacando a komui de sus pensamientos.

**En el Tren..****  
><strong>

En el vagon todo iba en silencio, ni siquiera Lavi decía palabra alguna a pesar que Kanda se encontraba completamente disfrutando de la paz de no tener que escuchar al conejo ruidoso. Lavi y Lenalee estaban mirando a Allen, y este solo miraba a través de la ventana. "¿Allen te gusta el uniforme?" le preguntó Lenalee tratando de deshacerse del silencio.

Todo el mundo miraba uniforme de Allen. Era casi exactamente igual que uno nuevo que tenia Lavi, una chaqueta de color negra con líneas blancas y un escudo plateado. No se subió la cremallera de lo que podría decir que sólo se puso la chaqueta por encima de su ropa no habían hecho muchos cambios para el uniforme de batalla. "Dejen de mirarme, es molesto". Dijo Allen.

Kanda con mucho gusto desvió la mirada a pesar Lavi y Lenalee se quedaron mirándolo "Allen me responder una pregunta." Pregunto Lavi de improviso.

"¿Tienes pesadillas con frecuencia?" cuestiono Lavi.

Allen no respondió, pero volvió la mirada hacia lavi y se levantó. Entonces levanto la mano y haciendo un puño se dispuso a lanzarlo sobre su rostro, deteniendo el golpe a apenas unos milímetros de Lavi. Este se quedo quieto, y incluso su respiración se detuvo momentáneamente. "Y.. Y.. Yo.. No me asuste en lo absoluto!" grito Lavi .

"¿No?,¿ pues no es lo que parecía?" Se burló Allen.

"¡Tú! Que que es lo que quieres lograr maldito enano!" Lavi gritó.

Un trabajador entró "Disculpe señor, pero usted está perturbando a otros pasajeros. Por favor, cálmese". Dijo.

"Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, señor." Lenalee le dijo.

Lavi se inclinó y le susurró a Lenalee. "Va a tomar más tiempo de lo que pensaba. ¿Estás segura de que simplemente es buena idea tenerlo junto a Kanda? O tal vez se trate de un caso de locura y necesite ayuda de un terapeuta? O Algo así?" pregunto Lavi.

"Lavi que es de mala educación vamos a ayudarle como lo hacemos los demás. Y a tratarlo como uno de nosotros." Lenalee susurrando.

A medida que continuaron su conversación no se dieron cuenta que Allen se encontraba mirándolos ellos no sabían que él podía oír claramente lo que murmuraban. Después de unas cuantas horas más de viaje en el tren llegaron finalmente a Londres. Mientras caminaban por el pueblo Lenalee paseo por los alrededores pues tenía muchos recuerdos de Londres. Cuando estaba en la antigua sede de ella siempre toma el camino largo para pasear por la ciudad. Iba allí cuando tenía días libres tan solo para sentir aquella brisa que tanto le gustaba.

A medida que llegaron a la orilla de la ciudad encontraron un camino a través del bosque. Recorrieron el camino de tierra y continuaron caminando a través de él sin detenerse. "Tal vez deberían tomar un descanso aun quedan dos millas y media para llegar." Dijo la voz de komui procedentes de uno de los murciélagos como golem.

"No, si nos detenemos ahora vamos a perder tiempo y nos tomara mucho más tiempo llegar a nuestro destino." dijo Kanda sin tener las mínimas intenciones de detenerse, no importa lo que dijera Komui.

"Muy bien. El lago se encuentra mucho más lejos y deben decidir quién será el que deba remar" – dijo komui.

"Que sea Kanda ya que tiene más energía y es más fuerte, además de Allen recién ha llegado y no creo que sea bueno que gaste su energía por si llegan a atacarnos." sugirió Lenalee.

"Yo apoyo la sugerencia Lenalee!" dijo Lavi, mientras levantaba su mano.

"Esta bien" murmuró Kanda malhumorado.

"Lo que sea." dijo Allen en voz alta.

"3 contra 1. Pierdes Yuu". Lavi afirmó.

Así que cuando todos pusieron sus cosas en el barco y estaban listos para partir Kanda los empujo para que subieran rápidamente. El suave sonido del agua era relajante en cierto modo sin embargo tener que regresar le causaba cierto dolor a Lenalee, tener que regresar le costaba mucho más que solo una fatiga física, sentir aquel atisbo de dolor sólo significaba una cosa que habían llegado y deseó no tener que volver.

Sólo encontraba muchos malos recuerdos de ese lugar. Sintió el suave golpe cuando llegaron a tierra y poco a poco se pusieron de pie y siguieron a los chicos a través de lo que quedaba de la Orden.

Observó como Allen miraba la zona y vio una luz en la dirección a la que Allen iba. Ella corrió hacia él siguiéndolo, llegando al lugar donde debían de estar.

Bak, salió rápidamente al observar a Lenalee llegar y Wong sonrió sabiendo Bak estaba bien saliendo a la velocidad que lo hacia. A continuación, Reni (de la rama norteamericana) sonrió a los exorcistas. A continuación, los supervisores Yuza Kahotao de la Subdivisión de Océano, Singe Minkle de la sección de América del Sur. Luego Fowa a de la rama de Medio Oriente se encontraban allí.

Incluso algunos de los buscadores se encontraban allí entre los recién llegados había un montón de gente. Lenalee vio a los tres exorcistas mirándola y Allen parecía que no le importaba, lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"Hola. Soy Rein Kloss. Estoy encargado de esta zona, sin embargo nos podemos conocer unos a otros después. Hay que salir ahora se que deben de estar cansados pero no estamos a salvo aquí. Podríamos ser atacados en cualquier momento. Sentimos que no se puede descansar aunque sea un poco. " dijo Rein.

Los exorcistas entendieron lo que quería decir y asintieron para dirigirse nuevamente de regreso "Er.. Le sugiero que no le digan nada a Allen él se enoja fácilmente." anunció Lavi a todos ante la mínima oportunidad.

"Cállate de una puta vez conejo!" ordenó Allen.

"Aww, pero yo quería hablar con el novato." Dijo la voz de Road haciendo eco por todas partes.

"Él no parece querer hacerlo Road" dijo Tyki apareciéndose frente a Allen.


End file.
